The Creators (Transformers)
The Creators are a group of unseen antagonists of the 2014 science fiction film, Transformers: Age of Extinction. They are the creators of all Transformers and they sent their own personal bounty hunter, Lockdown, to capture the Autobot leader Optimus Prime, whom they desire for some reason. It is clear that very few to none of their creations know of their existence. At the end of the movie, Optimus Prime blasts off to space and sent a message to the Creators: "Leave Planet Earth alone, cause I'm coming for you". A Creator known as Quintessa will appear in Transformers: The Last Knight as one of the two main antagonists (the other is Megatron). Age of Extinction Lockdown reveals to Optimus Prime that all Transformers were not born, but they were built by a race of organic alien beings he refers to as the "Creators". Optimus is confused over this, since both Autobots and Decepticons always believed that they were created by the AllSpark cube having given life into them. Due to the destruction Lockdown caused while nearly bringing the entire human race to extinction using the Seed, Optimus knew it was too dangerous for him to remain on Earth because he was the sole reason why the Creators sent Lockdown, and he flew off into space to search for his Creators and force them to refrain from attacking Earth. The Last Knight In this film, a sinister female Creator named Quintessa, voiced by Gemma Chan, is set to appear as Optimus Prime's creator. The third trailer reveals her to be a floating, armored creature with tentacle-like appendages, similar to the Quintessons from the original generation. She tells a chained Optimus that his world is dying because of him and asks, "Do you seek redemption?", to which he answers "My maker, I do!", and his eyes turn purple. The following scenes indicate that Quintessa has either corrupted or reprogrammed him. Civilization Engineering The Creators are very good at engineering, as they created the planet of Cybertron and all of its inhabitants, who were not only capable of emotions, but were able to engineer their own war craft and personalities of their own. This means that the technology of the Creators is far beyond human and Cybertronian technology. It would also be logical to assume that they created all of this with the Allspark, further hinting of their great technology. They also engineered the Seed, a bomb that could turn anything into Transformium, the mineral that all Transformers are made of. Power It is unknown if the Creators possess any power or are just greatly technologically advanced. It is clear that their bounty hunter, Lockdown, fears them or is extremely loyal to them, but if Lockdown does fear them, it could be because they might possess supernatural powers, but this is unknown. Gallery 10702051_180983455405512_2719009324240368274_n.jpg|Concept arm of one of the Creator's arm. 1780698_381392022013676_4128301984815099425_n.jpg|Screenshot of one of the Creator's arm Creator's ships.jpg|Creator's ships as they seek for transformium Harvest time.jpg|Creators's ship harvests transformium from carnage they caused in the past. Screenshot_2017-04-13-10-32-40_1 (1).jpg|Quintessa Transformers The Last Knight International Trailer 4K Screencap Gallery 274.jpg|Quintessa's face Trivia *It is unknown who the creators are but many fans currently believed that they are the Quintessons (or based from them), an ancient alien race of technorganic squids mentioned in the original Transformers, who created the Transformers for selfish reasons. **Many fans were even confused if it was the Allspark or the Creators who gave life to the Transformers. However, it is highly possible that the Creators themselves are the same beings who constructed the Allspark or they discovered and used it to gave life to Transformers. **The design of the Creators' ships resembling snail shells may be a nod to the Inquisitor Quintessons in the G1 Transformers cartoon had their heads resemble snail shells. *Since the Creators created the Transformers (including Megatron, The Fallen, Sentinel Prime and Lockdown) in the first place, they serve as the true main antagonists of the entire Transformers film franchise. Navigation Category:Transformers Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Evil from the past Category:Unseen Category:Aliens Category:Greedy Category:Evil Creator Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mongers Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Tyrants Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Supremacists Category:Leader Category:Hegemony Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Elderly Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mentally Ill Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Non-Action Category:Enigmatic Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Terrorists